Element Ninja's
by ArcherAndIceWolf
Summary: The leaf village takes in three teenage girls; it would be fine if these girls were normal, but they're not. They have no memory of who they were or where they came from and the Akatsuki want them to join the organisation. So why is the Leaf village taking them in? Because these girls have ancient powers of nature that are now showing up at age 16. Read AN. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Element Ninja's

**Hi Readers, I'm Ice Wolf from THE-4-ELEMENTS. This is my very first Naruto fan fiction and I love the show but I don't know everyone in it so if I get a personality wrong forgive me.**

**VERY IMPORTENT: This fan fiction is more about my OC's then Naruto but he is in here. Also at this time Sasuke is with Orochimaru. They're still twelve.**

**I don't own anything but my OC's and idea's. If I did own the show, they would be in it.**

**Katie's Pov**

Hi everyone I'm Katie. In this chapter and pretty much only this chapter I'll be talking to you, just so I can explain things a bit for you and you can know our back ground. Yes I said our, see my sisters are in the story too. Well their not really my sisters, but we are all so close that we like to say that we're sisters.

"Hey Katie, can you come with me to get some wild onions for dinner."

That's my one friend Nicky; she takes care of meals because she can actually cook. Nicky has layered orange, red hair with a side fringe and her eyes are a mix of brown, green and some yellow. She also has the palest skin of us all. She loves fire, and can be a real trouble maker when she wants to be but she can also be responsible. She wears pink when she's really happy or wants to be happy. She has street smarts as well.

"Sure, you want to come Quartz," I asked my other friend. Quartz's hair is long, like way under her shoulder blades and she has two long bangs that rest at the sides of her face, the colour is dark blond, with light blond streaks and a bit of brown. Her eyes are blue and she has a strange American accent. Like me, she loves reading and animals. Unlike me she has a temper that can get really scary if you push her or us around. She likes to wear dark colours, which makes her look paler then she already is.

"Yeah I'll come."

Now I'll tell you about _me_. My hair is really short, kinda boyish short, and is pitch black and curly. My eyes are really brown, almost black but my friends tell me they look gentle and caring. I wear tomboy like clothes just because their comfortable and I love purple. My skin is dark; I love drawing, mostly anima characters. I love books and red panda's, I don't know why but I just LOVE the little guys. I'm the most patient out of us and don't like seeing people hurt. I'm one of the _very_ few people Quartz doesn't get angry at so it's my job to make sure she doesn't do anything she might regret later. I'm also known to be shy, accept when I've had sugar like now, YAY!

So anyway we walked out of our cave. Why do we live in a cave you asked? Well you see a few months ago my friends and I woke up in a forest and besides our names and age (16) we don't remember _anything_ about whom we are or where we came from. But we all had a strange bond so we guessed that we all must have been friends. We tried to find out whatever we could from a village near the forest but no one knew who we were and decided to ignore us. So we went back to the forest looking for clues but found none. We found a nice, big cave that we were just going to stay in until we found a place to stay, but as time went by we kept making the cave cosier and cosier so in the end we decided to stay there, away from the people who thought it would be easier to act like we didn't exist. We make a great team, Nicky cooks, Quartz treats our injuries and I find the food and herbs that they use. To this day people act like we're not there; accept to buy some of the food I find at the village market.

So yeah that's about it, beside the memory thing we're pretty normal girls. Or were we?

**(AN: ok so Katie finished explaining now so things WILL be in POV'S but they won't be talking TO you, okay)**

**Quartz's POV**

*Sigh* I love this forest, it so peaceful and free. Much better than a village of people too selfish to help three lost young girls! *Tck* Well who needs them anyway; we have more fight in us than that entire village.

"You're frowning again Quartz, you still sore about how the morons treat us," Nicky groaned. *Sigh* Now there are loads of upsides to having friends that you're so close to that they know what you're thinking, bit sometimes you just want to rant to yourself in peace. Unhealthy I know. So I just shrugged my shoulders. They just smiled, knowing it meant yes.

"Okay ladies time to get some onions," Katie yelled. It's so much fun when she's hyper. As she ran down to the wild onion patch Nicky turned to me.

"You just had to give her sugar didn't you?"

"Yes, yes I did," I smirked. She chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"While we're here we should get some cherries for dessert," I said. Cherries are my favourite fruit in the world.

"And maybe grab something to trade for milk at the market," Nicky thought out loud. So with Katie taking care of the onions I found a cherry tree and started climb it to get the fruit down and Nicky search for something to trade. This place is a gold mine of food. Katie found it a while back, it's filled with all kinds of vegetables and fruit, there's even a stream close by with fish in it, though I never eat fish, gross.

"Hey be careful up there Quartz, we don't need a broken bone," Katie yelled. I smiled to myself; being protective over one another is something all three of us do.

"Don't worry I'm fiNNNNE," I started to reassure her but I think that idea died when I slipped and fell out the tree.

OW! That REALLY hurt! I saw my friends worried faces looking down at me.

"Don't say it, I know you're thinking 'I told you so'," I croaked out. They helped me up. I looked back at the tree.

"Stupid tree!" I yelled, angrily shaking my fist at it. Now my friends were smiling.

"At least her personality is still intact," Nicky laughed with Katie. I glared at them for a second but couldn't help but find it funny as well and soon we were all laughing and I forget all about the pain.

"Anything broken," Katie asked as she looked to see if anything looked hurt. I smiled and just shook my head.

"Ok we got what we came for, lets head back," Nicky told us. We had just turned around when we heard someone say "You girls will not be going home." We all froze in our tracks and slowly turned around to see who said that. It sounded like a guy. We haven't been spoken to like that by a guy since that one time some low life decided he liked the look of Nicky. Katie and I had sent him running for the hills, we had to get a new frying pan. When we looked back we saw three men. The one in the middle's face was filled of piercings. The one to the left looked a lot like a shark man, I think he has gills, and the one on the right was... kind of cute- NO STOP IT QUARTZ! These guys are clearly a threat; this is NO time to think so foolishly. Still he seems to be about my age- NO, BAD GIRL!

"Greetings ladies, my name is Pain," the middle guy said. OKAY, most defiantly a threat.

"I'm just going to cut to the case here-," Pain started.

"Good we prefer it that way," I interrupted. I know it wasn't a good idea to talk back to three guys who look like psychopaths. But I thought that maybe it would get them to back off a bit if they thought we weren't scare. But I think that idea died when instead of a surprised look, a creepy smile formed on his face.

"Good," he seemed satisfied about something. I looked at his friends; shark man was smirking, and the um... not bad looking ones face had no emotion. My eyes quickly went back to Pain; I knew my friends were keeping an eye on the other two in case one of them was going to attack. When you are teenage girls living alone and not knowing self defence you need to make plans in case something bad happens.

"I am the leader of a criminal organisation called the Akatsuki. And we want you girls in it," he told us simply.

"Yeah that's nice and all but I think we're going to pass," I heard Nicky tell them.

"Thanks for the offer though," Katie told them as sweetly as she could. Oh thank the old kings that we all feel the same way. I followed their lead.

"We really must be going now," I told them as my friends and I started to back away slowly. We had to get out of here **_now_**. I'm getting a really, **_really _**bad feeling. And it proved right because the moment I stopped talking Pain's creepy smile turned into an angry scowl.

"I told you girls, you aren't going home. Get them," he growled out, his voice low and dangerous. His friends were about to run at us when a kunai knife was throw at their feet. We looked behind us and saw a bunch of people, I'm guessing from their head bands they're ninja but I couldn't see from which village. Not that we know much about different villages anyway. Then some of them jumped down between us and the Akatsuki guys.

"Who are you guys," Katie asked.

"We are the Leaf Village ninja, we're here to save your butts now get moving," a lady with grey hair, wearing a light yellow jacket told us. Quite rudely too I must say. I guess she thought we didn't get the message because the next thing she yelled out was "RUN you maggots!"

"How can we know we can trust you," Nicky yelled.

"It's either us or them," a man with grey hair wearing a mask told her. Nicky looked at him, then to Pain. Then she nodded.

"We'll take your word for it, let's go," she told us. Now call me untrusting but I most certainly didn't feel like taking the word of a stranger right now.

"How come we're doing what they say? They could be bad guys too," I asked as I ran alongside my sisters.

"It's trust them or deal with a guy whose name is _Pain_," Katie explained for her. I took a second to think on this.

"Excellent point," I said and picked up the speed a bit.

**(Away from the girls) **

"Itachi, after them," Pain ordered. With that the man on right disappeared. Some of the ninja were about to run after him but didn't get the chance.

"NO! We need you knuckle heads here! Guy, go find the girl and protect them," the lady shouted.

"Right," a man called back. The shark man growled and was about to go after him.

"Stay," Pain ordered. So he did and they got ready to fight.

**(Back with the girls)**

**Nicky's Pov**

"I think we lost them," I panted. We had finally stopped running and were hiding inside a big hollow tree we found.

"Why would those guys want us? We're not criminals," Katie asked once she got her breath back.

"Yeah and what's with all the ninja," Quartz thought out load.

"I don't know. But did you really have to talk back to that Pain guy. '_Good we prefer it that way'_," I glared at her. I've told her SO many times not to challenge guys who could beat her, to get away. She listened to me then so why did she have to go and act stupid now!

"You _know_ how I get when I feel threaten," she whispered yelled at me. I was about to tell her just what I thought when Katie's hands covered both our mouths. She had a panicked looked on her face and when we look where she was looking, our face looked just as if not more. It was the guy with the crazy red eyes. We waited for what felt like forever, and then he finally went away. We all breathed a long sigh of relief.

"Boo," we heard a voice say from behind us. We all yelped and turned around and saw that he sneaked in from a big hole on the other side the tree, seriously HOW DID WE MISS THAT!

"Pain-sama wishes for you and your powers to be in the organization, and you will be," he said to us in the _coldest_ voice I have ever heard. On my right saw Katie looked furious at how threatening he was speaking to us and Quartz was just about ready to burst but I beat both of them to it.

"Look, I don't know what you're smoking but we don't nor have we ever had powers so leave us alone," I yelled.

"Yeah," Katie yelled, raising her arms up from her sides but as she did that a ball of compressed air shot out of her hand, blow a big whole through the tree bark. We all looked at her in shock.

"W-what just happened," she asked bringing her shaking hands up to look at them. The guy smirked.

"You don't know how much powers you have, but you'll find out soon," as he said that he tried to grab me since I was closest but then something amazing happened. My HANDS shot out FIRE! To me it just felt warm but obviously not to him because he was busy trying to put out the flames on his cloak. Haha! We tried running away while we could but he was too fast, we only got outside the tree before he grabbed Quartz, pulled out a kunai and put it to her throat.

"You come now or we'll just have to settle for two out of three," he told us pulling her closer to him. I have no IDEA WHAT TO DO! She's in too much shock to even struggle! We heard someone dropped down behind us and saw the ninja who was wearing an ugly, spandex body suite. He looked ready for a fight .He was having stare down with the guy.

"That is no way to treat a lady. Now it's time for you to-," he started to say but out of nowhere this huge mountain lion come bursting through the trees and attacked the red eyed guy, giving Quartz the time to escape. We all had just grouped hugged, which I hate doing but since my friend had just had a blade pressed to her throat I guess it couldn't hurt, when the ninja on our side grabbed us and before I knew we were being carried away as fast as he could go. And considering he was carrying all of us, he was pretty fast. You could tell he still wish he could fight. What the heck is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Element Ninja's Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So I've noticed I got no reviews for the last chapter, which was partly my fault. But it should be fixed now so even people not logged in to the site can review. Plz review if it's not too much trouble.**

(Nicky's Pov)

I can't believe they just locked us in this room! Maybe we shouldn't have trusted these guys. I look at my sisters, Katie looking around the warm colour room nervously and Quartz was just sitting on one of the three beds with a dazed look on her face. I think that she's still in shock from having a knife to her throat. If not then I would bet all my money that she would be freaking out or trying to break out. How did this happen! About an hour ago we were living peacefully and now the 'good guys' have locked us in a room? Yeah that's a really good thing to do.

"Nicky, do you think she's okay," Katie asked while looking at Quartz with a look full of worry for our sister.

"She'll be fine, she just needs sleep. Then she'll be our normal reckless tempered friend in the morning," I told her trying to make her smile. She did.

"Will we be okay," her smile dropped.

"Well they did give us a pretty nice room _and_ food, so maybe we will be just fine. You known, why waste good food and beds on someone if you didn't want them to be comfy," I told her, trying out some of that logic that Quartz usually uses in bad situations. It worked! Maybe I should use it more? Nah, that's no fun.

"We should get some sleep, they said we needed to rest," I told her as I lie down on a bed. I guess I was really tried because I was out cold the moment my head hit the pillow.

(Quartz's Pov)

Hmm, this bed's really soft; I really don't want to get up. _*Rumble, Rumble*_. Shut up stomach, can't you wait until I'm awake! **_*Rumble, Rumble*_**. Fine. I got up and noticed I was the first one up, that's a first; I then only noticed that this wasn't our cave! Then finally it clicked as what happened yesterday flooded back into my mind. Man I'm slow. I shot up and ran to the door, NO it's locked! I then started hitting the door but all I did was wake up my sisters.

"We tried that already," Nicky stated while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I glared at her, I was SO not a morning person and I just found out that I was locked up, I was not happy.

"How you feeling," Katie asked me.

"Not hurt," I sighed. Just then I heard some voices coming down the hall outside the door. I started kicking the door again.

"HEY LET US OUT! LET US OUT," I all but roared out. I was actually surprised to be answered by a voice.

"We will, but you need to calm down first," a calm voice told me. If you know me you know I HATED being told to calm down.

"YOU lock us up and want me to be CALM."

"Yes," it said simply. I was mad but I want out of the room. So I calm down a little bit.

"Good, now I'm going to open the door and you are going to follow me, okay," the voice asked. We agreed. He opened the door and outside was a man with grey hair and a mask.

"Come with me," he told us. We fell in step behind him.

"We wait until we know where we are, and then we run," Nicky whispered to us.

"I can hear you," said the man. Nicky laugh nervously. We talked into a room with a pretty but scary looking lady sat behind a desk. She gave us a smile but I couldn't if it was real or not.

"Good morning, I'm Lady Tsunade the Hokage of the Leaf Village," she introduced herself. We told her our names and she nodded.

"I can tell you girls are confused so let me explain. You see you girls all possess powerful and ancient abilities that not many, if no one, has. Each of you have two elements that are at your disposal. I know you must find it all insane but it's true," she told us and let the information sink in. Normally if someone told us this I would think it was some but prank for a show or something, but with all that had happened I had to believe her.

"E-excuse me, but who where those men in the cloaks," I asked nervously. She looked at me which made me feel even more nervous.

"They are an organisation made of S ranked criminals, they wanted your powers but since they can't take them I'm guessing they want you to join them instead," she explained.

"Not that I'm complaining but why'd you help us," Nicky asked, crossing her arms.

"The last thing we need is for the Akatsuki to have control over the elements. We'll give you a home and train you to use your skills, you will be safe here. All we asked is that you join the village and become our ninja," she explained.

(Katie's POV)

NO WAY! AWESOME! I looked over at Quartz to see she was smiling with excitement. We both had always wanted to learn about ninja and now we are BECOMING NINJA! Although Nicky wasn't very happy about it.

"I don't want to be a ninja," she told them. Quartz was giving her a look as if to say 'don't blow this for us'.

"Well then you can go and get captured by the Akatsuki," Lady Tsunade told her simply.

"Didn't you just say that was the last thing you needed," Quartz challenged, feeling threatened by what she had said. Tsunade glared and Quartz dropped her gaze.

"I'm going to level with you. You don't want to be ninja but the Akatsuki will force you to be," she explained. I just restrained myself from saying 'you mean like you're doing'. I really didn't want to get in a fight with this woman.

"They will do anything, hurt you, kill the people you love, to get you girl," she told us.

"We can't go back to the cave guys," I spoke up. Tsunade looked surprised that I spoke and started staring at me. Look away, look away.

"And if we're going to be ninja, we might as well do for the side that isn't evil," Quartz continued for me. Man I love my friends. Nicky was glaring at the ground, I could tell she was feeling ganged up on.

"We won't do it, not if you really don't want to," I told her. Quartz seemed hesitant to pass an offer like this but she nodded. After I minute Nicky sighed and looked up.

"Fine, we'll stay," she said.

"Good," Tsunade smiled. She waved her hand at someone to come over. Two people came and stood in front of us, the man with the mask and a woman with red eyes.

"This is Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. They will be your teachers and guardians so in other words you listen to them," Tsunade told us. They both smiled at us, or at least I think Kakashi smiled, it's hard to say with his mask on.

(At the Akatsuki base)

"It's hard to believe that you didn't get the girls Itachi. Very disappointing," Pain told the teenager with the cursed eyes. He said nothing.

"Do we know what their elements are," a man with red hair asked. Pain stepped over to three strange ponds in the floor and placed a picture of one girl in each (don't asked how he got the pictures).

"We will now," he said a stepped back a bit. All the shadowed figures came closer to see. In each pond the water started changing and forming images. In one the image of flames and lightning surrounded Nicky's picture. In the next the image of vines and air gashes surrounded Katie's picture. And in the last the images of paw prints and water splashes surrounded Quartz's picture. Itachi watch all but didn't looking away once he stopped at the now knew to be water and animal element ninja.

**And that's chapter two! Sorry it's not as long as the last. If anyone cares review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Element Ninja Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm not sure if you like this story but I do so I'm going to keep writing. Thx to the ONE person who did review and I've PM you your answer. **

**Quartz POV**

I was lying on my bed, body sore and tired from the training I had done today. It has been a few months since we came to the Leaf Village and we had settled in well enough. Because of our age and um... abilities we couldn't go to the ninja academy and were being trained by Kakashi and Kurenai, along with a few other tutors. I actually train a bit more with Kurenai then with Kakashi, I feel more comfortable and less embarrassed with her. But thanks to our abilities we pick things up really quickly and we are getting stronger. Of course we still have a REALLY long way to go. We have learnt about our powers a bit more but it's still a mystery in most parts, but I know for sure that they are very connected to our emotions and what's around us. Like the day things changed and the Akatsuki tried to take us, the big mountain lion that attacked that Itachi guy was because of me. I control water and animals, Nicky controls fire and lightning and Katie controls plants and air. Yes things are going pretty well for us here but still... I can't help but dislike being inside the walls of the village that keep people out, because they also fence us in. I guess I'm just a bit cave-sick.

**Nicky's POV**

I was busy in the kitchen making dinner as usual. Katie was outside working on her fruit growing jutse and Quartz was up in her room, probably reading again or something. Since we came here we were given a house to live in. It's not very fancy but it's clean and has enough room for 3 teenage girls. I'm still not happy about being a ninja but these powers are f*# &amp; AWESOME! I've always loved fire and now I can control it. And I guess it's better than being forced into a criminal organisation with a bunch of psychos. But that's what's been bothering me. About 2 weeks ago I noticed our sensei's acting weird and wanted to find out why. Katie said I should just ask but I knew they wouldn't tell me. So I got Quartz to give me fly to spy on them for me, of course I asked her at midnight so she was tired and wouldn't think about what I would do with it. Hehe I'm so sneaky!

**Katie's POV**

I was outside in our small garden; at the moment I was trying to use my jutse to grow orange day lilies and peachy pink azaleas, Quartz and Nicky's favourite flowers. I thought maybe the surprise will cheer them up a bit. Ever since that spy fly came back and Quartz told us what it saw, we've all been worried.

**(Flash back)**

**We were happily eating dinner when a fly came through the window and started to buzz at Quartz. She turned to glare at Nicky.**

**"****I thought I dreamt you asking for a fly," she stated slowly. Nicky just giggled and smirked.**

**"****What's it saying," I asked. It buzzed at Quartz again.**

**"****It's saying: I followed the two humans to the big building," she started.** **We all knew that the 'humans' were our sensei's and the big building was the** **Hokage's building. **

*******_Buzz, buzz buzz. Buzz, buzz, buzz buzz *_**

**"****They were talking about you three and an organisation. They said that the people might be coming soon and that they needed to be prepared. They also said not to let anyone know, especially you three," Quartz finished translating what the fly said. Being the controller of the animal element speaking to animals was something she could do.**

**"****The Akatsuki is coming," I said nervously as I tensed up in fear. I saw my sisters doing the same and Quartz was almost shaking.**

**"****Oh my God," she groaned as she put her face in her hands. The fly seemed to try and comfort her, which was cute but not cute enough to help the mood of the room. Quartz looked at the fly.**

**"****Thank you for your help little one. You may go now if you wish," she smiled a bit and the fly flew out.**

**"****What the f$# are we going to do," Nicky swore.**

**(End of Flashback)**

So far nothing had happened and a little later Nicky said that the fly said they MIGHT be coming so we shouldn't worry too much. But we still did, we've even had to stay up with Quartz at one stage because she was crying herself to sleep. And I've been having nightmares. So far we agreed not to mention to our sensei's that we know but I think that they're getting worried about us. I wish we never heard from that stupid fly.

**In a Secret Location**

"The time to strake is very soon. The element ninja's will be part of our organisation before they know it," the dark shadow of Pain told the room of Akatsuki members.

"The Leaf is knows. How are we supposed to get to them," the shark man known as Kisame growled.

"Simple. We wait until their powers started wanting the freedom of the outside. At least one of them should be feeling it. We use that to our advantaged," Pain answered. "You and Itachi are going to be one the look out for them. Once you see even one, grab her and bring her back here. We'll get the other to when the villages guard is lower." The members nodded in agreement to that plan, looking down at the pictures of the girls and wondering who it will be. Pain then turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, this is your chance to redeem yourself. Don't blow it," Pain growled. Itachi said nothing but nodded his head.

**Hey guys REVIEW WILL YOU!**


End file.
